Sins Of Darkness
by ninjatvrtle
Summary: Cora is power hungry. She gets an idea that will keep her realm forever in her grasp. Regina G!P. incest. Zelena is Henry Sr's.
1. Step One

_**AN: warning! This story is sinfully delicious. Contains g!p, parent/child incest, encouraged sibling incest and voyerism. So don't read if you're not into that. I'M WARNING YOU NOW!**_

 _ **Okay lovely readers you can continue the sinful story.**_

* * *

Queen Cora Mills, ruler of the Dark Kingdom and wife to King Henry and mother to their two daughters, Zelena and Regina. The royal family were gathered in the dining hall for supper.

Unbeknownst to their daughters, Cora put a little something extra in Henry's supper.

As they all sat around the table eating and enjoying the fact that they all sat in the same room, Henry excused himself and made his way to his bed chambers. Cora eyed one of the guards to follow her husband.

She turned to her daughters, "Girls your father isn't looking very well. I want you to go tell him goodnight and that you love him. He might not make it through the night."

"Mother are you certain?" Her oldest of 16, Zelena asked.

"Yes dear, go tell Daddy you love him." She said softly.

"Okay Mama." Regina, her youngest of 15, said standing from the table.

The girls went and did as they were told and retreated to their separate bedchambers.

As anticipated, Henry died that night. Cora had him promptly removed from their bed and sent to the family coroner. She visited Regina's bed chambers the next night, knowing how this would affect her youngest. She felt things stronger than anyone in the entire family, no doubt because Henry coddled and spoiled her so. As she entered she saw Regina curled up in her large bed. Cora laid behind her daughter and Regina immediately knew who it was.

"Mama," she whimpered and turned towards her mother and buried her face in her breasts. "I miss him already."

"I know. Mama's here my sweet girl." Cora whispered and kissed Regina's head.

As Regina cried in her arms, Cora couldn't help but think of what was to come. Regina was to be sixteen in less than two weeks. Her body was mature enough now that Cora could move forward with her training. Zelena's lessons had already began a week prior and Cora wasn't surprised to find that she knew what was going on. Her eldest was always a smart child, always reading when she wasn't doing what her mother asked of her. Zelena had obediently participated in her mother's nightly lessons, willingly even. Cora knew her daughter was ready to explore her body when she had witnessed her daughter in her bed chambers via her looking glass.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Zelena had stripped herself of her nightgown and lain above her silk bedsheets. The copper haired child had spread her shapely thighs and slid a hand between them. Cora watched intently as Zelena began to rub circles on her clit. She grabbed a cigar off of her vanity and lit it as she watched her daughter masturbate for the first time._

 _She admired how quickly Zelena had gotten herself ready, as her nether lips were now swollen and sticky with her arousal. She didn't mind that Zelena had brought herself to climax so quickly as it was her first time, but she enjoyed watching her daughter come undone._

 _Cora put out her cigar as Zelena was climbing under her duvet and promptly entered the land of dreams. Cora climbed into her own bed and rubbed her clit until she herself came undone, at the thought that her offspring were nearly ready to be bred._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Cora was brought out of her thoughts by Regina's soft snoring against her breasts. She attempted to get out of bed when she discovered Regina's fists balled in her nightgown pulling her closer.

"Don't leave Mommy." Regina said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, dear. Go back to sleep." Cora said and Regina promptly fell back into her dreams.

Cora made herself comfortable and joined her daughter in slumber.

* * *

Cora was awoken by something poking her thigh. She looked down to find a rather impressive bulge in her daughters pants. She also noticed that she and Regina weren't the only ones in the room. Zelena sat by the balcony with her nose in a book and Cora admired how the sun shone off her red hair. She felt Regina start to stir and she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Mama," Regina said groggily and noticed her sister sitting by the balcony, "morning Zelena."

"Good morning Regina." The eldest said closing her book.

As Regina got out of bed to use the bathroom, Zelena couldn't help but notice the tent in her sister's night pants. She looked at her mother to find her smiling. Her plan had been set in motion.

"Come here Zelena." Cora said standing.

Zelena walked over to her mother and sat on Regina's bed, as instructed.

"Your sister shall be sixteen in ten days time. Her lesson shall start soon and I want you to help me." Cora informed.

Zelena nodded, "What will you have me do mother?"

"We are going to train her body, she shall not respond to anyone but us, more importantly, you." The mother said.

"Why me?"

"You shall bear an heir, my dear." Cora said.

Just then Regina emerged from the bathing chambers. "So what's on the agenda for today, mother?"

"Regina you have a lesson, and I shall be your tutor."

"What will you be teaching me?" Regina asked innocently.

Cora smirked, "Sexual education."

"Why haven't I had that before?"

"You simply weren't old enough, dear. Now I want you to take off your night clothes."

Regina wordlessly did as her mother instructed and sat on the edge of the bed, her flaccid penis laying against her thigh.

"Zelena you as well. Regina I want you to watch your sister undress. Pay attention dear."

Cora moved Zelena so that she was standing in front of her nude younger sister. Cora untied the lace on the back of Zelena's night gown and let it drop to her feet. She noticed Regina's cock slightly harden at the sight. As she stood behind Zelena, she cupped her breasts.

"Regina watch mommy dear." At this the young brunettes eyes snapped up. "These must be handled with care, they get sensitive at times." Cora walked around Zelena to sit beside Regina, "Touch her."

Regina reached out and palmed her sisters breast, noting how her rosy pink nipples hardened beneath her palms. Cora noticed the now semi erect cock and gently stroked it.

"Zelena dear watch carefully. Take her gently in your hand and stroke." Cora demonstrated, "Don't squeeze or pull too hard or you'll hurt her."

The copper haired girl nodded at her mothers instructions and took her sister into her hand. Both mother and daughter smiled when the youngest of the three let out a quiet moan, now fully erect. Solid and thick in her sisters hand, Regina's breathing quickened.

Noticing the precum on Regina's cock, Cora instructed the eldest to spread it on her entire shaft. Groaning with pleasure at the added slickness, Regina could feel heat course through her veins and something coiling within her.

"Mama." Regina whimpered followed by a long drawn out moan as her cock erupted all over her thighs and Zelena's hand.

Eyeing the healthy amount of seed that had been spilt, Cora knew that her plan would come easily. She used her magic to clean Regina's lap and Zelena's hand.

"Lesson one is complete. Regina get dressed for your riding lesson. Zelena come with me." And with that she teleported to her firstborn's bed chambers.

They appeared in the room and Zelena knew what was coming. She lay in the middle of her bed and spread her legs. Cora sat next to her and ran her fingers through her soaked folds. She rubbed tight circles on her clit, never venturing inside. That was for Regina. Milky thighs trembled and hips bucked, soon the redhead was coming on her mothers hand. Cora brought a wet washcloth between her daughters legs, gently wiping her clean.

 _Step one: Complete._


	2. Stimulation

**_AN: omg I wasn't expecting the feedback I received for this story. Great motivation. Thank you so much._**

* * *

The neighboring kingdoms heard rumors that Queen Cora killed her husband. These rumors reached the Dark Kingdom and during court the question was brought up.

"Is it true, your majesty, that you murdered our king, your husband?" A grain salesman by the name of Carl, asked as he knelt before his queen.

"Yes it is true." Cora answered. "Henry had been suffering problems with his heart, it was going to give out soon. I wanted him to die without pain, peacefully, without bringing a burden to our children, to end his suffering. They were able to say goodbye the night he perished."

Carl nodded, pleased with the explanation his queen so kindly gave him. "Your highness our soil is not fertile,we've tried cow manure for fertilizer but it has failed. We need fertile land to grow food. I came to ask for help on behalf of the salespeople in the market."

"I shall regenerate your soil on behalf of my people. We don't want you starving now do we?" Cora agreed.

"Our deepest gratitude, My Queen."

Cora nodded, "If that is all, court is dismissed. You may leave." She stood from her throne and made her way to the stables where she was sure to find her youngest daughter.

Regina was brushing the mane of her prized steed Rocinante, when she felt someone's presence. She turned to find her mother standing in the entrance of the stables.

"Hello Mama."

"Hello dear," Cora said stepping closer to her daughter. "Have you been out here all morning?"

"Yes, I haven't anything to do today. So I thought why not spend some time with my steed. I was about to go for a ride, would you like to accompany me?" Regina asked.

"Sounds delightful." Cora smiled.

Regina saddled both of their horses and they set out for the riding trail. Cora noticed the smile on her daughters face, riding truly made her they made it to the wide expanse of land, Regina began to ride faster through the grass. Cora rode her horse to the single tree in the middle. She dismounted and took the saddle off of Argo, her black thoroughbred stallion, to let him graze freely. She watched as Regina dismounted and removed the saddle from her young gelding and proceeded to mount him again.

"Careful dear, don't hurt yourself." She warned.

"I won't mama." Regina said and began to ride bareback.

Cora magicked a quilt for her highness to lounge on whilst she watch her youngest ride carefree across the fields. She produced a handheld looking glass from her bosom and checked in on her eldest. She frowned when she witnessed one of her kitchen servants eyeing Zelena as if he wanted to devour her, instead of simply delivering her meal for lunch. She quietly watched they're interaction.

"My you look stunning today, Princess." The boy, no older than 23, said.

"Why thank you Walsh, mother picked the dress for today, as she does everyday."

"Your mother has great taste." He noted. He then took her hand and kissed it, "when will I see you again?"

Zelena cocked her head to the side, "When you deliver my next meal of course."

Walsh smoothed out his outfit, "well I was wishing to see you before that, would you want to take a walk through the the gardens later?"

"Mother would surely not approve of this." Zelena said quite obviously.

"Well she doesn't have to know, does she?" Walsh said, oblivious to the eyes watching them.

Zelena giggled, "Silly boy, mother knows everything."

"That she does." Both occupants of the room jumped at the unexpected voice. They looked over to the mirror on Zelena's vanity. "You are not to be courting my daughter, you are a servant. When I return you will be dealt with accordingly. You are dismissed Walsh." Cora said in her most authoritative voice.

Walsh quickly left Zelena's bed chambers, trying and failing not to piss his pants. Zelena turned to her mirror.

"Greetings mother."

"Hello darling, I just wanted to check on you. Go on and eat your lunch, Regina and myself will be back at the palace as soon as she is done with her lesson. Her birthday is nearing quickly, she needs to learn. We shall see you soon my dear, be ready for us."

"As you wish mama." Zelena nodded towards her mother.

"That's my good girl." Cora smiled and the image disappeared from both mirrors.

Regina dismounted her steed at the order of her mother and let him graze freely.

"Come Regina, you have another lesson." Cora said.

Regina sat on her knees in front of her mother, "What is the lesson today?"

"Stimulation. You are going to learn how to arouse women. And not just any women, Regina. This is very important. You will only be experiencing this with your sister and myself. No one else. Are we clear?" Cora said in the softest yet firmest tone she could muster.

Regina nodded, "Yes Mama."

"Good girl." Cora said and with a wave of her hand, both were completely nude. "Touch me dear."

"Where?" The young girl asked, trying to keep her eyes on her mother's face.

Cora smiled, "Start wherever you want." She knew what her daughter so desperately wanted. She couldn't keep her eyes away and she'd licked her lips more times than Cora could count in such a short time.

Regina tentatively reached out and roughly palmed Cora's breasts.

Cora hissed, not from pain, but pleasure. She'd always enjoyed rough sex but Regina was still learning. "Careful, you have to be gentle with Zelena. With me, not so much. But you're not ready for that my dear."

"Sorry!" Regina said quickly detaching her hands from her mother's bosom.

"No no, it's okay. Regina look at Mama, darling." Cora's hands slowly moved from Regina's shoulders down to her adequately sized breast. She gently kneaded them, loving her Regina moaned and arched into her touch. "Like that."

Regina placed her hands back on Cora's breasts kneading them like Cora demonstrated. Cora sat back on her knees enjoying Regina's virginal touch. As her head fell back in pleasure, she wasn't expecting hot wetness to envelop her pebbled nipples. "Oh yes, Regina, like that. My you're a fast learner."

Regina let go of her mother's nipples with a pop. The older brunette reached between them and brought one of Regina's hands between her thighs, "Rub mama right there, my sweet."

Regina did as she was told and Cora moaned loud in her ear. "Am I doing it right mama?"

Cora nodded frantically and pulled Regina into a searing kiss. At first Regina was confused but she gradually fell into it. Cora swiped her tongue across her bottom lip and Regina tentatively let her mother in. There was no fight for dominance as Cora was leading, but soon tongues began their duel. The older brunette took Regina's cock in her hand and began stroking. She was already close and knew it wouldn't take Regina long to get there. Surprisingly Cora came first and Regina watched in awe as her body trembled and shook. When Cora came down, she gently grabbed Regina's penis and tugged. She stopped when she realized that Regina was quite literally fucking her hand. She used her free hand to grab Regina's backside and pull her closer.

"This is what you do Regina," Cora whispered in her ear as she thruster into her hand, "but instead of my hand, you will be inside Zelena. You will impregnate her, Regina. She will carry your heir. And you'll do it while her belly grows with your first child of many."

Regina jerked and came all over Cora's abdomen. Cora held her as she shivered and trembled through her orgasm. "Let it out my darling." She whispered.

When Regina came down, Cora cleaned and redressed them with a flick of her wrist.

"Come now we must head back for lunch" she told Regina as they call to their respective horses.

They rode back to the palace and Cora had one thing on her mind:

 **Step Two: Complete.**


	3. Plans

**_A/N: I know it's short. But I have decided to keep the updates shirt so we do not have a hiatus problem like this again. I can make the updates short and ~quick~ instead of long and with years in between._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy. This chapter is close to 900 words so there._**

* * *

It was Regina's sixteenth birthday.

Ever since her lesson in the fields, Cora had Zelena and Regina doing nearly everything together, from eating supper to bathing and sleeping. After the girls both had a bath, Cora refused to let them dress in their nightclothes. Insisting that they get used to each others bodies, she had them lay on her bed.

"Open your legs." She told Zelena. "Touch her like you did me Regina, but gentle."

Regina did as she was told, she was soon interrupted by a grunt in the corner of the room. She looked over and saw the kitchen servant, Walsh tied and gagged. She looked over to her mother questioningly.

"Oh don't mind him dear, he'll be dead soon anyway. He's getting what he deserves." Cora said.

"Mother what did he do?" Regina asked.

"He decided to push his boundaries a few days ago, and tried to court me." Zelena explained.

Regina nodded, she knew her mother had quite the temper when someone disobeyed her. Not to mention it bothered her, that someone tried to take what was hers. She stored that information in the back of her mind and went back to the task at hand. She moved lower on the bed so that she was face to face with Zelena's core. The younger of the two began caressing the soft skin of her sisters most intimate parts. The redhead soon became moist under her touch and Regina was intoxicated by the musky scent. She ran her fingers between her sister's nether lips and looked at her mother.

"Go ahead darling" Cora permitted.

Regina ducked her head and let her tongue meet the most intimate part of her sister. Zelena's jaw slackened as she looked over to her mother with nothing but pleasure adorning her face. Cora's eyes shone with mirth at the look on Walsh's face at what he was witnessing. Regina continued to lick at Zelena's core until Cora told her to stop, sensing she was close to cumming.

"Get on top of her, dear." The youngest did as she was told, feeling her cock come in contact with Zelena's sex. She shuddered as she moved her hips, coating her cock in Zelena's arousal. She stopped when she felt her tip at Zelena's entrance and looked at her mother.

"Slowly Regina, push in slowly. Don't hurt her." Cora cooed softly, having moved by Zelena's head and took her hand.

Regina pushed in as slowly as she could manage, with the tight heat that enveloped her cock. She wanted to just rut into her sister as if it was her mothers hand that day in the field. She pushed her entire eight inches into Zelena and stopped, as per her mother's orders. Cora looked at Zelena's face, as the redness started to diminish she instructed Regina to move.

"Slow and steady Regina." The mother said.

The young girl moved slowly in and out of her sister, watching as her face twisted from pain and then pleasure. "Are you alright Z?"

Zelena nodded, "I'm okay."

Regina used that as an okay to move faster and soon realized: the faster she pumped, the more her sisters breasts bounced and the more uncoordinated her thrusts became.

And Cora definitely noticed. "Regina, dear?"

"Yes mama?" The girl answered, voice breaking.

"Slow down."

"Mama," she groaned.

"Slow down or you will finish too quickly." Cora repeated, elevation in her tone. The warning came too late as the young brunette suddenly tensed.

Zelena whimpered as she felt Regina's seed filling her.

Regina halted her thrusts and her face flushed a deep red, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Cora stood from her position at Zelena's head and leaned close to Regina, "use your mouth, she'll be quick."

Regina moved down on the bed between the older girls legs. She quickly attached her lips to her sister's clit and sucked. It didn't take long for Zelena's thighs to start trembling, and soon enough Regina was nearly trapped between said thighs as she came.

When Zelena came down from her high, Regina moved up, lying her head directly below her breasts and breathing deeply.

Smiling, Cora returned to her throne-like seat, magicking a glass of wine in her hand. "Regina dear, you mustn't commit this act with anyone but Zelena or myself."

"What is this for mother?" Zelena asked.

"You dare question me child?"

Zelena shook her head no, fearful of her mother's wrath.

"Now girls, as I was saying, every day, every night as much as you please. Until it is confirmed that your sister is with child. On every fourth night you rest. We don't want to overdo it now do we?" Cora sipped from her glass, her onyx eyes boring into those of her youngest. "On with it you go." And she disappeared with Walsh in tow.

Regina sat up and looked at her sister with the curiosity of a puppy, "We are supposed to provide an heir for mother."

"What happens if it's a girl?" Zelena asked, worry in her voice. She knew how ruthless their mother could be. There was a chance she would very well kill the child.

"Then we keep trying until we produce a male." Regina said.


End file.
